Lloyd
Lloyd Garmadon }} Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the main protagonist and major character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Episodes 1-54. He is the son of Garmadon and Misako, the nephew of Wu, and the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master. Later on, he is revealed to be the Green Ninja, and eventually becomes the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Since the episodes of "Enter The Digiverse" and "Codename: Arcturus", Lloyd has forcefully given up his Golden Power to The Overlord. He was possessed by the Ghost Ninja, Morro, but the Ninja saved him and sometime earn the the title, Sensei, because of his father's robe. Suits History First Season In the first season of the series, Lloyd is introduced as a bratty kid who seeks to follow in his father's villainous footsteps. He unleashes several Serpentine tribes from their tombs intending to have them serve as his army. After each tribe betrays him, Lloyd becomes good and helps the Ninja, though is soon captured by the Serpentine. He is eventually rescued by his father and is revealed to be The Green Ninja. Second Season In the second season, the Ninja begin to properly train Lloyd and his power begins to grow. He in turn also grows dramatically as he is turned older when forced to use Tomorrow Tea to defeat the Grundal. He eventually reunites with his mother and the Ninja sail to the Dark Island to face Garmadon's Stone Army. During the Final Battle, Lloyd becomes the Golden Ninja and vanquishes The Overlord. Third Season In the third season, Lloyd is called back into duty after a time of peace to help the Ninja battle against the Digital Overlord. It is soon discovered that the Overlord seeks his Golden Power, and he and a recently purified Garmadon attempt to flee his grasp. Lloyd is eventually captured however and after a narrow escape, decides to distribute his golden power to the four other Ninja. Fourth Season The fourth season sees Lloyd being the only Ninja to remain after Zane is apparently destroyed. He manages to rally the team back together however and they embark to a mysterious island to partake in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. Fifth Season Lloyd is possessed by the ghost of Morro for the most episodes of the fifth season. Personality One constant of Lloyd's personality was his love for his father, Lord Garmadon. It was a desire to follow in his evil parent's footsteps that drove him to enroll in Darkley's - and later, to unleash the Serpentine upon Ninjago. His attempts to become the next evil overlord of Ninjago were largely stymied by his inherently good personality - Lloyd's idea of "evil" was stealing candy, pulling pranks, and overseeing Ninjago from within a treehouse fortress, with his best attempt at an evil laugh being a rather melodramatic "Muhahahaha!" Lloyd's lack of true evil also showed in his demeanor around his Serpentine "minions"; he usually went along with whatever ideas they concocted, and was quick to call a retreat if the battle turned even slightly against his allies. He also displayed extreme naivety about their warlike society, expecting Skales to hand over the Hypnobrai Staff to Slithraa simply because the latter outranked him. After being betrayed by Pythor P. Chumsworth and taking up residence on the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd's true nature began to emerge. Having been turned from the path of evil by Sensei Wu's guidance, he turned his thoughts to stopping the Serpentine threat (partially out of guilt for releasing the first three tribes in the first place). He retained a mischievous streak for a time, but quickly grew out of it after being forced to clean up the messes his pranks left. He also became eager to help the Ninja in any way he could, but his lack of combat talents and inexperience with battling the Serpentine meant that he was relegated to the ship during their missions. This desire to help led to Lloyd's capture when he blew his cover at the City of Ouroboros. The revelation that he was destined to become the Green Ninja further increased Lloyd's eagerness to help - to his chagrin, this only meant that the Ninja had even less incentive to take him on missions. He was also forced to confront the fact that he was now destined to fight his father, Lord Garmadon, for the fate of Ninjago, causing him to alternate between regret and hostility towards the four-armed villain. Despite this, Lloyd continued to love his father, being saddened when Lord Garmadon had to leave the ship for good. Lloyd underwent his most dramatic personality shift yet when he was aged to a teenager by Tomorrow's Tea. He became much more serious and calm than before, dedicating himself to his training and becoming a true part of the Ninja team. However, his misgivings about confronting his father only grew stronger, forcing Sensei Wu and Misako to constantly remind him that he had no choice. Despite this, Lloyd was unable to overcome his love for his father, leading to him failing to destroy Lord Garmadon when the latter was vulnerable. It was only when the Overlord took complete control of Garmadon's body was Lloyd able to discard his misgivings and access his full power. Abilities Lloyd had no outstanding combat skills, being about as strong as a boy his age with no special training. His flair for dramatics and minor knowledge of Ninjago history allowed him to cow the public with bombastic threats and harmless tricks, but he proved helpless against enemies like the Ninja or the Serpentine, relying on strokes of luck and opportune distractions to get away from them unscathed. After joining the Ninja aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd revealed a flair for pranks and video games, beating all of Kai's high scores in "Fist to Face 2" and nearly bringing the Ninja to blows by pranking each of them and blaming another Ninja. After his destiny as the Green Ninja was revealed, Lloyd began developing some capability in hand-to-hand combat. However, his overenthusiastic approach to training and lack of a dedicated mentor (as the Ninja were concentrating on stopping the Serpentine from unleashing The Great Devourer) prevented him from becoming much of a threat to his enemies. However, Lloyd occasionally used his lack of skill to his advantage, tricking enemies into complacently mocking his wild posturing until his more powerful allies could join the fight. Lloyd's skills began advancing more rapidly after the Ninja defeated the Great Devourer and secured Dareth's dojo as a training site. He developed the ability to use Spinjitzu, enhanced fighting abilities, and a burgeoning ability to control all four elements. However, he did not come into his own until after being aged to a teenager, after which he gained the physical skill and mental focus to truly begin applying himself to his training. By the time the Stone Army surfaced, Lloyd had grown significantly in all aspects of his fighting skills. In addition to a much more controlled Spinjitzu and far greater mastery of the elements, the Green Ninja had developed a tactical mind that allowed him to gain the upper hand against foes such as the Giant Stone Warrior. His powers were enhanced even further after the empowerment ritual in the Temple of Light, allowing him to overcome Lord Garmadon's Samurai Mech with a single beam. After becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd's powers reached their full devastating potential. He gained the ability to levitate in mid-air, incredible strength that allowed him to knock around the far larger Overlord, and the ability to summon the Golden Dragon from pure light energy. At the end of his battle with the Overlord, he charged his powers within the villain's supersized mouth, creating an explosion of light that utterly obliterated the dark dragon. Weapons In the cartoon, Lloyd rarely used any weapons; his younger self tended to stay behind the front lines while his allies (first the Serpentine, then the Ninja) did the fighting. After becoming a ninja, he briefly wielded a Nin-Jo against Pythor in "The Rise of The Great Devourer", but generally remained out of direct combat. His older self continued to favor Spinjitzu, martial arts, and his elemental powers in battle, but he also briefly commanded the Golden Mech after its discovery in the Temple of Light. During his final battle with the Overlord, Lloyd also summoned the Golden Dragon to aid him in pursuing the villain to the skies. In LEGO sets, Lloyd wields a variety of weapons. His younger self had a variety of interesting and debilitating weapons - such as the Blinding Staff, the Double-Bladed Axe, and the Spear of Forked Tongues - but he generally favored the Golden Viper and the Golden Bolt. His teenage form wielded the Super Bolt, but also wielded a Nin-Jo and both silver and golden katanas. As the Golden Ninja, Lloyd generally used an ornate golden sword resembling the Sword of Fire. The LEGO Movie Lloyd is a Master Builder in The LEGO Movie. Although his name is Lloyd, he was referred as the Green Ninja by Vitruvius. He only had a few cameos in Cloud Cuckoo Land where the Master Builders meet. Lloyd later gets arrested next to Wonder Woman and then trapped in Lord Business's Think Tank near Green Lantern, Superman, and a NBA Player upon getting captured by Bad Cop/Good Cop's forces. Upon being set free with the other Master Builders by Emmet's sacrifice, he is seen mourning between Superman and the Native American woman Builder. When fighting in Bricksburg against Business' forces, Lloyd is seen with Abraham Lincoln performing Spinjitzu with his katanas. Episode Appearances Major Appearances *Rise of the Snakes *Home *Snakebit *Never Trust a Snake *Can of Worms *The Snake King *The Green Ninja *All of Nothing *The Rise of The Great Devourer *Day of The Great Devourer *Darkness Shall Rise *Pirates Vs. Ninja *Double Trouble *Ninjabal Run *Child's Play *Wrong Place, Wrong Time *The Stone Army *The Day Ninjago Stood Still *The Last Voyage *Island of Darkness *The Last Hope *Return of the Overlord *Rise of the Spinjitzu Master *The Surge *The Art of the Silent Fist *Blackout *The Curse of the Golden Master *Enter the Digiverse *Codename: Arcturus *The Void *The Titanium Ninja *The Invitation *Only One Can Remain *Versus *Ninja Roll *Spy for a Spy *Spellbound *The Forgotten Element *The Day of the Dragon *The Greatest Fear of All *The Corridor of Elders *Winds of Change *Curse World, Part I *Curse World, Part II Minor Appearances *Royal Blacksmiths *Ghost Story *Kingdome Come *The Crooked Path *Grave Danger As Morro *Winds of Change *Ghost Story *Stiix and Stones *The Temple on Haunted Hill *Peak-a-Boo *Kingdom Come *The Crooked Path *Grave Danger Set Appearances Young *9443 Rattlecopter *9552 Lloyd Garmadon (Booster Pack) *9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball DX *5004076 Minifigure Gift Set (TARGET Exclusive) ZX *9450 Epic Dragon Battle *9574 Lloyd ZX (Spinner) *70815 Super Secret Police Dropship (The LEGO Movie) Kimono *LEGO Ninjago Character Encyclopedia (Book) *70503 The Golden Dragon (Golden Kimono) *70505 Temple of Light (Golden Kimono) Techno *70722 Overborg Attack *70725 Nindroid MechDragon *70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Indestructible Armor) Tournament *70755 Jungle Raider Zukin *70749 Enter the Serpent Deepstone *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty *70751 Temple of Airjitzu Possession *70732 City of Stiix *70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon Trivia * According to his original Character Card, Lloyd's dominant element is Lightning, explaining why he was shown using the Nunchucks of Lightning in Zane's dream in Never Trust a Snake and why the Golden Weapons made green lightning when they revealed that he was the Green Ninja. It also parallels Lord Garmadon, whose dominant element is Dark Lightning. * Lloyd's role as a hero is foreshadowed by the small green "5" on the black shirt he wears in his early appearances. The color of the "5" refers to his destiny as the Green Ninja, while the number itself refers to how he will be the fifth member of the Ninja team. * Initially, Lloyd is a mediocre pilot, as seen when he has to fly the Destiny's Bounty in "All of Nothing" and "The Rise of The Great Devourer". He seems to have improved following his training as the Green Ninja, as he can control the Ultra Dragon and his own Elemental Dragon with ease. * Lloyd's teenaged form has the same hair-piece as Garmadon's "purified" form. Category:Templates Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019